His Scarf is Blue, Her Rose is Red
by triplenaxelle
Summary: An evening of our two dimensional heroes sharing banters on wardrobe choices, evading sales people mistaking them for a couple all around the street, and all the while sharing warmth with heart-shaped lights glittering above their heads. Sometimes Valentine's Day isn't so bad. Sonic x Blaze. Sonaze oneshot.


**I wrote this using three randomly picked prompts; handholding, scarf, and movies. It took me time to find a way to incorporate them together and this fic is still kinda messy toward the end, but hopefully you guys would still enjoy?**

**Fun fact: Currently, the author has never written a sonaze fic that _doesn't_ highlight the use of hand contact. I can't help that these two can't keep their fingers to themselves ok.**

**It's actually not a good sign when a writer puts big use on the same element over and over but hey blame the prompts on this one.**

**P.s No spoiler of any movie is used in the making of this fic**

**P.s.s watch out for a real cheesy scene. I'm not sorry about it**

* * *

**His Scarf is Blue, Her Rose is Red**

Blaze had no hard feelings against hearts, but _heavens_ were they everywhere! Station Square had infested itself with the shape so heavily associated with love. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

A cold Valentine's Day to be specific. Winter made its way through February and signs of it were still frosting over the city and making everywhere white, slippery, and freezing. Not that Blaze could accurately tell how hot or cold it was, if based on standards of people who didn't have inner body heat like she did. But weather reports said that it was going to be especially chilly, though the snow would be light. Still, seeing everyone draped with winter coats, the princess supposed it didn't make the coldness in the air any less thicker.

She could care less about it, but she was sure that the hedgehog beside her needed better protection than a simple green jacket and his regular red shoes.

"Fair, but I'm not the one who's wearing a raincoat in the middle of winter," Sonic pointed out.

"Not my fault that snow melts on me fast and gets my clothes too damp to ignore." The feline hurrily swiped away white dusts that gathered around the top of her face. Some on her yellow raincoat already turned to icy water drops and made glistening wet trails. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to snow here? I would've brought an umbrella."

Sonic contemplated helping to pat off the snow on her shoulders. The narrow-eyed look the cat gave him when he reached out a hand said it's much preferred he kept it to himself. He held up his hand in surrender, smiling sheepishly. "My bad, don't really check up forecasts much."

The feline huffed, flicking her arm to get rid of all that water. "I'd take a guess that it wouldn't really change things if you did."

The blue teen pulled over the hood of his jacket. "People can choose fashion over practicality if they want to."

Golden eyes stared down his clothing that matched his eye color, feeling sure that they're too plain to make much of a fashion statement in either of their worlds. "Is that all you can say to defend yourself?"

She was given a light shove. "I'm defending _you_."

"Oh?"

He pointed at the cat's shoes that clicked on the pavement

"Stylish, I admit, but _not_ meant for running." The first few times watching her kick her feet to the ground with them was both bewildering and anxiety-inducing. Sonic had thought her shoes too unsuitable for running and that the heels would snap off at any moment. Impressively, they always maintained perfect condition. "Still can't figure out how you dash in those."

"With skill and raw talent," Blaze said with her head held tall. Her face wrinkled when more snow touched at her eyes and nose. She ignored the hedgehog's snickers with a grumble.

Their conversation about wardrobe choices had reached its end. It was useful distraction to get the speedster's mind off the chill, but he felt the goosebumps up his spine resurfacing. He really believed that his numbness to the cold breeze that rushed through his body each time he ran was enough armor. Alas, the freezing air eventually did sink into his bones.

He could refrain himself from shivering, but couldn't hide his chattering teeth. Maybe he really should start listening to weather forecasts.

Blaze frowned. "Let's walk faster. I can tell the cold is making you uncomfortable."

A sudden grin spread his lips. "I got all the warmth here." He lifted one of his hands, his blue fingers woven around lavender ones. "And trust me, this is comfortable enough."

Blaze directed a scowl at him. But the sight of their entwined hands caused her pink blush to have more color than the yellow glare of her eyes. "Now's not the time to be ridiculous!"

The cat flinched when snowfall poked her face yet again. Her free hand wiped it off in one very good drag, briefly showing her waterlines. Blaze perfectly noticed the way Sonic closed his laugh behind his palm.

"Do not make fun of me."

"Oh no, there's way too much to be made fun of." They reached a street where most shops had awnings attached to them. Sonic pulled her from the edge of the sidewalk and closer beneath shelter. "This'll do?"

Blaze mumbled in agreement, too irritated from him laughing at her expense, but grateful he was being thoughtful. At least she didn't have to rub her face down or flap away winter water that clung to her arms every or so minutes. All that distracted her from enjoying her evening stroll with her much cherished blue companion.

Blue speed-loving hero and lavender emerald guardian proceed to beside each other, closely, silently. They took in the city lovely with its heart-shaped lights shimmering over windows and pink and red flowers gracing the sidewalk. Sure, it was all cliché and stereotypical, but both parties could admit it made quite the scenery.

What they didn't admit, or what they weren't sure to admit, was the status of their relationship. Of course, who would see a handsome, well-known blue hedgehog and an elegant, mysterious cat lady walking side by side, holding hands on Valentine's Day, and the first thing coming to their minds was them being friends? Certainly not the dozen shop employees pausing them from their walk and promoting their Valentine's Day themed goods and flyers.

Yet again another one of them approached the two and tapped their backs.

"Excuse me, you both seem inadequately dressed this evening." A warmly clothed rabbit smiled at them, trying not to ask why one of them was wearing a raincoat. She held up a pair of winter coats. "It's buy one get one free, a suitably good sale for a cute couple like you guys!"

"No thank you, please excuse us!" a flustered lavender royal said for what felt like the hundredth time, and tugged Sonic away into the street. After calming down, she remembered how his hand was shivering in hers. She let out a sigh. "Wait here a moment?"

The hedgehog nodded. She removed her hand from him and Sonic watched his lilac friend withdrew back to the winter coat sales rabbit. A cold breeze brushed away the warmth from his newly free hand almost instantly, and he wanted her to quickly come back and hold his hand again. He mentally laughed at how that was clearly not a friendship-ish wish to have.

The real story was, Blaze was just too uncomfortable and too self-conscious to leave him shuddering at the cold when she's a good source of warmth, so she proposed to hold his hand. He let her took it. Whether he thought her request was questionable or not, he didn't show. But he liked the way his fingers warm up in hers, and weirdly felt something in his chest picking up heat too.

He thought he might've returned the hold a little too tight, but Blaze never complained.

Sonic went from thankful to outright confused when she still held on even as they continued walking. When he called her out, she showed no expression of shock or fluster and instead grunted lowly, as if she was already well aware.

_"Would you have preferred me glomping you from behind?"_

_"Actually, that would be-" Sonic saw Blaze's face. "No, I'm good."_

Their hands remained entangled through street after street of stores decorated according to the Valentine's Day theme, sharing warmth and trying not to mind the air thick with winter. If any of their friends saw they'd definitely get ideas. _She_ was giving him ideas. Like, maybe she was lying that it was just out of simple chivalry to keep him from shivering, and had other intentions.

Or it was just that easy for his thoughts to get caught up in such silly hopes, on a day like today. The hedgehog let out a dry chuckle at himself. What was he thinking?

His lips whistled in waiting, scanning the city lights. Spring green eyes quickly spotted a movie ad displayed in a large screen that took up nearly the entire space of one of the city's shopping malls.

It began with a lone ring amid darkness, a few words glowing in neon red within the gold loop, beginning a corny line. As soon as a blue blur breezed past, the ring twirled around and the words inside changed. hedgehog's movie counterpart then returned to the screen to throw heart shapes into the air beside the completed cheesy message.

Sonic spurted out laughter. He might not look back on this without a cringing brow, but at the moment he thought the movie ad amusing. People making stuff out of him like a movie wasn't new, so he was indifferent to the development at first. Then he watched the trailer and actually got hyped. He didn't look too shabby with blue arms either.

The screen faded to the second part of the ad. A still image of him holding the gold ring in his hand, petals floating down. Another cheesy Valentine's Day line bolded in electric red was visible across the screen.

"Roses are red, Sonic is blue. Earth needs a hero. A hedgehog will do." Blaze recited as she stepped beside him, a newly bought blue scarf rolled up in between her hands. The rabbit had no winter coat that wouldn't rip apart from the contact of hedgehog spikes and that was all she could get. "_So_ poetic."

The (real) blue blur told her about the movie along the way. She heavily disagreed with the blue arms, not knowing why the change should be when the reference material was fine as is. But she admitted it was still a marvelous improvement from the initial design. Sonic shuddered just thinking about it. They both did.

The speedster pointed at the screen. "Got your attention to watch?"

Her eyes squinted at it. "I intended to even without seeing it."

Something in the blue hedgehog lit up. He suddenly became very conscious of how the cinema wasn't too far away from where they were standing.

…Or would she have preferred to wait for the DVD? The female did say to him how she didn't like crowds and would avoid if given the option. But he also remembered her mentioning that even though she read more than she watched films, she didn't mind either way. Glancing to her direction, he found the lilac princess reading the ad again and was shaking her head in disapproval.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "C'mon, the promo's not that bad."

"The line is overused."

"Which makes it _flexible_. You can change it however you want."

Blaze tilted her head the other way, chin slightly raised and eyes pointed to his direction. "Try and humor me," she challenged. It came out only spontaneously. She didn't expect much of an answer other than something that would make her roll her eyes or scoff.

The hedgehog hummed, looking up the large screen to watch crimson petals glide down, and then did a snap of his fingers. Blaze shielded herself with her arm when she felt a small gust of wind. Dropping it, she found the blue blur gone. She wasn't even given time to wonder where he went as he returned a blink later.

His head bowed. One hand behind his back. A single rose blooming in his gloved fingers in the other.

"Roses are red, this hedgehog is blue," Sonic began, the pale air fanning his lips failed to hide an affectionate smile. "He needs a date to the movies, and the fair lavender lady in front of him will do."

The scarf suddenly felt weightless in the cat's grip. All her focus and concentration scrambled to the rising heat in her palms so they wouldn't burn the lump of fabric. In result, she was completely oblivious of the blush that brightened her entire face. It was the moment Sonic thought red looked much better on pale white cheeks than flowers.

Her lips parted slightly, fumbling for words to speak her reply. She was always perfectly aware of how in things like this, her first instinct was to reject company first despite her wanting otherwise. A cold habit she wished nothing more than to die that second, because then she could trust herself that she wouldn't mess this up.

As it was, Blaze could only look around for inspiration, and her sight flitted to the glowing red words within the ring in the rewinding movie ad, where pink shapes fluttered away from the arms of Sonic's movie twin.

A 'hey!' came out of the hedgehog in protest as Blaze unrolled the blue fabric to tie it around his head. There. She no longer had to see his cheeky expression once he heard what she was going to say next.

"If you like it, tie a bow around it."

Sonic palmed his face and indeed felt a bow. A very neatly done one, despite how thick the material was. It was also fuzzy and ticklish on his nose. He could faintly sense a sneeze coming on. But more than anything, he could feel his chest thumping the same way it did when he's speeding fiercely against the wind.

_Did this mean she said 'yes'?_

His reverie was cut off hearing heels clicking away from him. He quickly tugged the scarf down from his face and caught up with her, a rhythm playing in his chest. "Tie a bow around it? That's not even a good one."

He was shaken off and the lavender cat attempted to deliver a glare, but a smile twitched her face instead to the bow beneath his chin. Still intact, though he could've undid it.

She cleared her throat. "What's not good is us idling here while a line for the tickets might be growing as we speak."

Sonic nodded, the pyrokinetic's warmth contained in the scarf pressing his neck. He thought with it on, Blaze saw it fit that he didn't need her to hold his hand again. To his relief, he felt fingers lacing in his, like it was only natural.

The two paced steadily toward the cinema.

Sonic lightly shouldered her. "Our first date."

She shouldered back. "It isn't."

"_Friend _date."

"Definitely not."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Or maybe someone just doesn't want to be lonely on Valentine's Day."

Blaze scoffed. "You know well I wouldn't care about that."

The only times Blaze cared about not wanting to feel lonely in the holidays were around Christmas and New Years. Which she _did_ actually spent mostly on her own (Marine was held up preparing celebrations in Southern Island with the Coconut Crew and Blaze was too drowned in paperwork to visit in turn.) But at the very least, missing out on Valentine's Day didn't make it worse, because it was a day for lovers. Something she thought pointless to have for herself.

Sonic opened the door to let her enter the building before him. "Your cuffs are kinda making my wrists itchy."

"You can let go." She didn't want to be the one to do it first. "It's not cold inside."

He kept pulling her in the cinema, as if he didn't hear her. He pointed at the popcorn. "Salty or sweet?"

"Salty." Blaze slightly lifted her hand still in is. "You don't mind people seeing… This?"

She was given a smirk. "You're in the mood for glomping instead now?"

The feline shook her head. "I suppose this just amuses you instead."

She remembered promising herself that she wouldn't think about matters from her home dimension to fully enjoy the time in the one she was currently in, but she couldn't help being reminded of her mother. Of how she would set her up on blind dates with potential suitors since she could care less that her daughter found zero value in having a partner. As for the blue blur himself, he was fairly decisive on the part that he simply wasn't interested at the moment.

Maybe both their resolutions on that was slightly confused for the day. And perhaps, they didn't really mind. Did they…? Ah, it was all still confusing after all.

Perhaps, they could count on things they were genuinely sure about instead. Like how it brought the hedgehog great joy that he could become closer with a fiery princess he wished all happiness for. How it mattered to the feline endlessly that she could spend time with a blue speedster who she treasured too much for words.

The two stole glances at each other throughout the film, waiting for the other to admit staring first. It ended in a tie. They shared a smile at that, their grip in each other's fingers warm, and to one another whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
